Yun Che/Relationships
''Family 'Biological' [[Yun Qinghong|Yun Qinghong]]' (Father)' He has endless respect and love for his father. [[Mu Yurou|Mu Yurou]]' (Mother)' He has great love and appreciation for his mother [[Yun Canghai|Yun Canghai]]' (Paternal Grandfather)' At first he had nothing but the desire to kill him, but after learning who he is Yun Che has nothing but respect and love for him. [[Mu Feiyan|Mu Feiyan]]' (Maternal Grandfather)' ??? [[Mu Yubai|Mu Yubai]]' (Maternal Uncle)' ??? [[Mu Yukong|Mu Yukong]]' (Maternal Uncle)' ??? [[Mu Yuqing|Mu Yuqing]]' (Maternal Uncle)' ??? 'Yun Che's Unknown Child ''' He loves his child and he has never seen him before and wants to find him and his mother. also hopes that his child is a boy so that he can protect his mother with all his strength. 'Adoptive' [[Xiao Ying|''Xiao Ying]]' (Adoptive Father)' ??? [[Xiao Lie|Xiao Lie]]' (Adoptive (Grandfather)' Due to his endless care and warm when he was in the Xiao Clan, Yun Che has a deep respect and care towards Xiao Lie. [[Su Zhixi|Su Zhixi]]' (Adoptive Sister)' She was sent to him by her family to try to get them become a couple, but Yun Che made her his little sister because she was cute and he liked her, although not at the point of "love". [[Xiao Yun|Xiao Yun]]' (Adoptive Brother / Sworn Brother)' ??? In-Laws [[Cang Wanhe|Cang Wanhe]]' (Father-In-Law)' ??? [[Xia Hongyi|Xia Hongyi]]' (Father-In-Law)' ??? [[Feng Hengkong|Feng Hengkong]]' (Father-In-Law)' Yun Che's relationship with Feng Hengkong is very complex, since Feng Hengkong killed his father-in-law, Cang Wanhe, he doesn't show him the respect that a father-in-law should have and refuses to call him "Royal-Father", the only reason they have to not kill each other is their love towards Feng Xue'er. Harem [[Xia Qingyue|Xia Qingyue]]' (First Wife)' She was set to get married to Xiao Yun since before they where born because of the gratitude her and her father had for Xiao Ying for saving her life. But Xiao Ying ended up switching Xiao Yun for Yun Che, so Yun Che ended up marrying her. Ever since they where little even though Yun Che was friends with Xia Yuanba and they often played together they only seen each other a couple times because she always spent her time cultivating. His first impression of her after meeting again after a while was good since she didn't have the arrogance of someone of her caliber nor did was she disdainful towards him like everybody else. [[Cang Yue|Cang Yue]]' (Second Wife)' She first meet Yun Che while she was a the New Moon Profound Palace looking for geniuses to proticipate in the Blue Wind Ranking Tournament. During that time she realized that Yun Che was going to be the best genius that she could find so she did everything to protect him, as at the time Yun Che got into trouble with a branch of the Xiao Sect. While Yun Che was running, they end up falling into the Ten Thousand Beast Mountain Range, where they meet the Phoenix Clan. Yun Che eventually takes the Phoenxi Trail where he passes and saves everyone from the bandits.After he won first place in Blue Wind Rankind Tournament he reportedly died in Heavenly Sword Villa.When he returned he crashed arranged wedding beetween Cang Yue and Fen Juecheng and after some time exterminated whole Burning Heaven Clan.After that he married Cang Yue. He cares very for Cang Yue and he always wants protect her and secondary protect Blue Wind Nation. [[Huan Caiyi|Huan Caiyi]]' (Third Wife)' She is the ruler of the Illusory Demon Realm. They first met by accident when Yun Che was watching her cool down the Golden Crow flames in water and her clothes burned off while the both had no idea who the other was at the time, causing her to chase after and and almost kill him. Later after some events he gives her the Demon Emperor’s Seal where she goes to the Golden Crow Lightning Flame Valley only to get kiccked out for being a woman. Later Yun Che goes to Golden Crow Valley to save her from Duke Huai and his father where they have to run away together where they eventually leads them to go to Golden Crow Shrine to find the Golden Crow spirit. The spirit tells Huan Caiyi that Yun Che can help her adsorb the Golden Crow blood with the help of his Phoenix Flames. After hearing that she forces Yun Che into having sex. After that incident Yun Che kept harassing her but she kept giving him the cold shoulder but eventually Yun Che found out that she actually does care for him but puts up a front so Yun Che starts ignoring her and hanging out with other women until eventually she accepts her feelings for him, by telling him they are getting married. [[Feng Xue'er|Feng Xue'er]]' (Fourth Wife)' After Divine Phoenix Empire attacked Blue Wind Empire and Feng Xue'er eventually stopped Yun Che from killing her family She, Yun Che and her father, Feng Hengkong, went to Blue Wind Empire in order for Feng Hengkong to personally apologize to Cang Yue. She accepts and adds that Feng Xue'er be married to Yun Che as a concubine but was refused, until he gets tricked by Cang Yue that Feng Xue'er can be a main wife; to all this Feng Xue'er felt like that it is a reward and in no way a punishment and wants to say yes, but was stopped by Feng Hengkong who tries to delay them getting married. If half a year later when Feng Xue'er reaches 20 and she still feels the same way they can get married. Feng Hengkong believes that Xue'er wont change her mind in the meantime. [[Su Ling'er|Su Ling'er]]' (Fiancee - Current Timeline/Wife - Different Timeline)' The person he feels most indebted to because she spent years in love with him and taking care of him while he was out taking revenge for his master and not even taking the time to see what he had right in front of him before it was to late. After her death he finally realizes how much he loves her and wants to get revenge for her but she refused to tell him who killed her since she knew he would do anything the get revenge. [[Xiao Lingxi|Xiao Lingxi]]' (Fiancee)' He grew up with Xiao Lingxi and both had feelings for each other, but since they were "Nephew" and "Aunt" they were unable to be together, they couldn't hide their feelings, so they often kissed hidden from his grandfather. Until one day it was revealed that Yun Che was not her biological nephew, so she could be with him. Before Yun Che left Blue Pole Star he told his grandfather that he wanted to marry her, his grandfather agreed because he knew about them both. [[Chu Yuechan|Chu Yuechan]]' (Lover)' He loves and cares for her very much, she is the biggest regret in his life because he couldn't protect her and their child. They first meet when she got poisoned and needed a Devil’s Flaming Blood Crystal, but Yun Che bought the last one so she asks him if she can buy it from him, but she finds out from Yun Che that the crystal wouldn't be enough to cure her of the poison. She ends up making a deal with him that if he cures her that he gets to make 3 requests of her and one is that 3 months later she has to protect him. Which leads to Yun Che going to the Wasteland of Death and her getting crippled. Then Yun Che happens to stumble upon the Primordial Azure Dragon's trial ground, and if he was able to pass it Yun Che would have a chance to mend her profound veins and even lead her into breaking through into the Emperor Profound Realm. The whole trial is fraught with danger while Yun Che uses his everything to protect her leading to her developing feelings for him. To cure her, he had to have intercourse with her, she rejected that but Yun Che rapes her because he doesn't wanna see her crippled for her entire life and also because he knows that deep in her heart, she loves him. After that she behaves like a cold person in front of him but she protects him with all her might. When the sect expelled her due to her pregnancy, Yun Che spared no efforts to find her but every time he became more disappointed and heartbroken because no one could find her, not even Jasmine with her divine sense. Friends [[Xia Yuanba|Xia Yuanba]] He was Yun Che's only friend while growing up and was always protecting him, but when Yun Che starts getting more and more powerful he starts protecting him in return. They end up meeting at New Moon Profound Palace, and he starts following Yun Che. When they both go to the Blue Wind Ranking Tournament and they see the monster thats been sealed by the Mighty Heavenly Sword Region and it attacks Xia Yuanba, Yun Che "sacrifices" himself to save him which causes him to become so emotionally distressed that he starts crying blood. [[Hua Minghai|Hua Minghai]] ??? [[Ling Jie|Ling Jie]] ??? [[Huo Poyun|Huo Poyun]] Yun Che respects Huo Poyun due to his hardwork and both of them are good friends. 'Masters' [[Yun Gu|Yun Gu]]' (Medicine / Previous Life)' When Yun Che was still a baby in his second life in the Azure Cloud Continent he was abandoned by his parents and he was the one to pick him up becoming his adopted parent and his master teaching him everything he has to know about medicine. He was very benevolent, as he always healed people for free and never use the Sky Poison Pearl for malicious deeds even though it had major killing powers. He later gave Yun Che the Sky Poison Pearl while he was on his death bed and asked him not to get revenge for him. [[Jasmine|Jasmine]]' (Cultivation / Current Life)' Their meeting was extremely lucky for Jasmine as she was poisoned by a very deadly poison and the only thing that can fully cure it is the Sky Poison Pearl which is one of a kind. She ends up binding her life with his, and making him comply with three request before gives him the blood from the Evil God. [[Mu Xuanyin|Mu Xuanyin]]' (Cultivation / Current Life)' The relationship between them is very complex in the first encounter between them was when she showed him her character so seductive that his tongue was held and after he learned the fact that the Relam of king was terrified of them he has all the respect and appreciation because they do everything to make it stronger but ended up while he was trying to save her, he came to sleep with her and he did not know how to meet her after this accident 'Special' [[Hong'er|Hong'er]] A Celestial Spirit that Yun Che meet while on the Primordial Profound Ark. She has the ability to transform into a heavy sword. Jasmine ended up using her Soul Star Relegationalong with Yun Che's Contracted Profound Seal to bind her to him. He feels agitated by her because she needs to eat high level swords for food. Others [[Mu Feixue|Mu Feixue]] Although he view her as a beauty, he had no other thoughts about her since her coldness and manners reminds him about his Little Fairy, Chu Yuechan, making him more remember some painful memories.Category:Relationships [[Mu BingyunMu Bingyun'']] He has great respect and respect for her because she always defends him even against her sister